


I Have A Secret

by vision_of_scarlet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vision_of_scarlet/pseuds/vision_of_scarlet
Summary: Vision is struggling with a secret he doesn't understand, so he goes to the only person he can think of for help: Tony Stark.





	I Have A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> A quick one-shot of a conversation between Tony and Vision (father-son type relationship). This is based on a quote prompt (the title was the prompt) that was originally posted to my Tumblr page, vision-of-scarlet!

It had become a routine for the two Avengers. Tony Stark was in his lab, dealing with his insomnia by working on his next great (or not-so-great) invention. Vision, who didn't require sleep, sat on one of the various scattered laboratory chairs, pondering life or something of that sort. Tony had to admit that, although they rarely exchanged words, or even acknowledged each other at this point, he enjoyed the company. This late night was different, though.

“I have a secret.”

Tony glanced up at the android, one eyebrow quirked. He stiffened upon seeing the truly tortured face Vision wore as he fiddled with a screwdriver. “What kind of secret?” It was rare to witness Vision showing any “emotion” (he wasn't sure that word applied), but there was currently a war ensuing on the android’s strained face.

Vision's head tipped to the side in thought, eyes never leaving the screwdriver. “Not the bad kind,” he murmured. After a pause, he added, “although I suppose it would not be considered the good kind either.”

Tony stopped his work completely at that ominous statement. “Care to elaborate?”

Vision sighed defeatedly. “I… I don't know if I should. It would disrupt things.”

Tony attempted to make eye contact, but his concerned stare was strategically avoided. “If something’s seriously wrong, I think you should tell me.” He finally caught Vision's eye, and he looked, well… sad.

“It’s about my, uh, becoming distracted.”

They both flinched at that. Rhodey’s destroyed legs were a topic they tended to avoid at all costs. “What about it?” Tony asked, his tone becoming uninterested. He busied himself with some spherical, glowing object.

“Originally, um, we both, you and I, that is, did not believe such a thing possible, as you most likely already know.”

Now Tony was seriously worried. What robot stumbled over their words? “Fess up, Vision. You’re freaking me out.”

A deep sigh emanated from the android before he spoke again. “I think there is a possibility that I might be experiencing what I believe to be… emotions.”

At first, Tony almost snorted. Then, he started considering the notion. Ultron had had emotions, that much was obvious, but Vision's reservedness had left him doubtful. If this was true, it would open up a whole new door of possibilities. He masked the enthusiasm in his voice with amusement. “That's your secret?”

Vision looked back down at the screwdriver in hand, his face becoming unreadable. “Not quite.”

“Oh?” The start of a smile formed on the billionaire's face. “Listen, Vision, anything you say is safe with me. How many times have I trusted you with a secret?”

“You are, more often than not, highly intoxicated at the time.”

“That’s beside the point. Emotions are confusing, even for me! You’ve heard what I’ve said about Pepper over the years, right? While I’m not drunk, that is.”

Vision nodded.

“I mean, love makes all other emotions seem like basic calculus. But love's not really important in this situation. What emotions are you maybe-possibly-kind-of-not-sure feeling?” Tony had been distracted by his project while he rambled and didn't look up again until he'd finished. When he did, he saw that Vision had moved his head into his hands. “Woah there, buddy, c’mon. Talk to me.” Tony made his way over to the stool Vision sat at and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Vision looked up at him, and Tony rocked backward in shock as he got a good look at the android’s eyes for the first time. There was an emotion there among others that was so pure, so blatantly obvious, that there was absolutely no room for misunderstanding it.

“I think… I think I am in love.”


End file.
